1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to message recording devices, and more specifically to message recording devices that can easily be used by a large number of people having a broad range of message recording and receiving needs.
2. Background Art
Recording devices of the past include reel to reel tape players, cassette tape players, digital recording devices including CD write devices. These devices of the past include recording devices that are designed specific applications. For example, some telephone answering machines of the past include two cassettes and special buttons for skipping or saving messages. CD writers have a laser for “burning” in the recording. The recording devices that are designed for special applications are often part of a more complex and expensive system such as a computer or telephone. Some of the recording devices of the past have been designed as multipurpose recording devices. However, even the multipurpose devices have special buttons and features for actuating special functions or modes of operation. Even the simplest recording devices of the past are relatively complex and expensive.
Most of the devices of the past function as personal recording devices in which the owner or operator becomes familiar with the buttons, and controls the recording device for the duration of a particular application. Most of these devices requires some familiarizing with the various buttons for recording and playing. Furthermore, identifying or connecting the microphone before recording may be required. Often times the buttons are small or require extra effort to depress or move into a record mode. Occasionally, a user will accidentally place the recorder in a record mode and inadvertently record over something that was intended to be played. Important recorded information can thus inadvertently be lost. In any case special care must be taken to press the correct buttons in order to record or listen, in addition to worrying about the volume control, microphones, and rewind features.
There is a deficiency of simple devices for use by a large number of people for a broad range of purposes. The past devices are also inadequate in providing devices with a small number of controls that are easily manipulated for a small number of basic functions. The devices of the past do not adequately promote open communication via audio messages in a group or organization. The devices of the past are certainly deficient in promoting such communication in a simple and inexpensive way.
Additionally, the devices of the past are deficient in providing a wide variety of supports for supporting the devices in a wide variety of applications and positions.